1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data processing systems and in particular to file backup software. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for using file backup software to generate an alert when a file modification policy is violated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, most of a company's critical information is stored in files in the company's data processing system. A company typically deploys software to frequently backup the company's critical files. Backups are performed at regular intervals, such as daily or weekly, so that files can be restored in the event critical files are deleted or corrupted.
However, frequent backups do not protect against a user, intentionally or accidentally, deleting or modifying one or more critical files. Typically, most users of the company's data processing system have access to the company's files. Most users can therefore modify files even if they are not specifically authorized to modify the files. Most users can also modify the files many months, or even years, after the files were last modified.